Grindelwald's Offer
by Windrises
Summary: Grindelwald finds out about Lelouch's geass and wants to use Lelouch to help him take over the world.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is a book and film series that was done by J. K. Rowling.

Lelouch Lamperouge was trying to watch TV, but the channel suddenly stopped working. He asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. calmly answered, "TV channels often stop working. It's nothing worth getting stressed about." Lelouch was so stressed that he started doing dancing around the living room. C. C. tried to change the channel to something else, but every channel was infected.

Gellert Grindelwald appeared on the TV and said, "I apologize for the sudden interruption of whatever you were watching."

Lelouch replied, "I was trying to watch anime."

Grindelwald responded, "I had to infect every TV in the country so I could find the very special type of people that I'm looking for. This message is only for people that have the power of geass. Anybody else that's watching should turn off the TV."

Lelouch said, "I wonder what this weird looking goofball is up to."

Grindelwald replied, "I thought that the only people that were worth paying attention were people with magical powers. However I recently found out what a geass is. It's a thing that can hypnotize each person once. Although only being able to use a geass once per person sounds limiting the geass could be used for any command. That intrigues me."

Lelouch went to the kitchen to get a soda. C. C. asked, "Shouldn't you be paying more attention?"

Lelouch answered, "Soda gives me the power to be able to pay attention to crazy villains' insanely long speeches."

Grindelwald said, "Anybody that has a geass is invited to come to my palace. The address will be revealed during the commercial break. I'd love to meet you and have you play a part in my plan. If you don't come you'll regret for various reasons." Grindelwald disappeared from the TV screens. The address to his latest hideout was listed on Lelouch's TV screen. Lelouch started writing down the address.

C. C. asked, "Are you actually going to visit that lunatic?"

Lelouch said, "I sure am."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "That fool just wants to manipulate you into playing a part in his evil plan."

Lelouch responded, "I'm going to do the manipulating instead."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to have Grinch Waldo play a role in my plan of saving Japan."

C. C. replied, "You messed up at saying his name accurately."

Lelouch responded, "Whatever."

C. C. said, "I'm going to come with you."

Lelouch replied, "But it'll be dangerous."

C. C. said, "That's why I need to come along."

Lelouch asked, "Don't you trust me?"

C. C. gently held Lelouch's hand and answered, "Yes, but Grindelwald is super dangerous. I just don't want to see you get hurt honey."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Okay. I would miss you too much if I let without you." C. C. smiled and hugged Lelouch.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and left with C. C. The two of them got a ride from an airplane pilot that was a fanboy of Zero. Zero had a big ego so he enjoyed hearing the airplane pilot talk about him so fondly.

Meanwhile Grindelwald's monitor screen started beeping. Emperor Charles was trying to contact him. Grindelwald used his wand to press a button on his monitor. The button made Charles appear on Grindelwald's monitor screen. Grindelwald put on a fancy black coat and a bowtie and said, "Greetings. I've heard that you're the Emperor of Britannia. It sure is a pleasure to get to meet you."

Charles had a grumpy look on his face while saying, "Don't try to trick me with cheap compliments. I do have a geass, but I want to know how helping you would benefit me in any way."

Grindelwald replied, "I'm one of the most powerful people of all time. However I'm lacking in talent when it comes to the magic of geass. I need your geass."

Charles asked, "What could a geass do for you?"

Grindelwald answered, "There are people who have magical powers, but refuse to obey me. If you teamed up with me I would need you to use your geass on everybody at Hogwarts."

Charles angrily replied, "I have no use for helping others. I want you to help me with my plan."

Grindelwald and Charles were both evil people with big egos. They could fight and brag about each other for a long time, but Grindelwald wanted to hurry things up. He asked, "Can't your geass hypnotize people?"

Charles said, "You guessed wrong. My geass involves changing peoples' memories. Only one person has the hypnotizing geass that you're asking about."

Grindelwald asked, "Who is this one person that you're referring to?"

Charles answered, "My son, Lelouch. He's also a punk that calls himself Zero." This news made Grindelwald have an evil smile on his face.

A few days later Zero and C. C. arrived at Grindelwald's palace. They walked into the palace. After walking along a long hallway they found the meeting room. Grindelwald approached them while wearing a fancy black suit.

Zero said, "I've come to work on a business deal with you Grinch Waldo. I'm Zero."

Grindelwald had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Hi Lelouch."

Zero asked, "How did you find out who I am?"

Grindelwald answered, "When I have a goal I do everything possible to make it happen. You act similar. I've watched various broadcasts about you. You've done countless crimes, but everything has been for a greater goal." Grindelwald walked closer to Lelouch and said, "You and I are practically the same person. We both try to control others with our powers, but we're not evil."

Lelouch took off his Zero mask and said, "I have a matter that I want to talk about."

Grindelwald replied, "This is my palace and I'm the master planner so just stand around and look pretty while I tell you what you're going to do for me."

C. C. said, "I never thought I'd meet someone with a bigger ego than Lelouch."

Grindelwald wasn't used to getting mocked and he sure didn't like it. He said, "I could destroy you if I wanted to."

C. C. had a smug smile on her face while saying, "I'm immortal so there's nothing you can do to get rid of me."

Grindelwald asked, "Who are you?"

Lelouch answered, "She's the one who gave me my geass."

C. C. asked, "Why would you tell this creep about such a personal secret?"

Lelouch answered, "Um, I felt like it."

Grindelwald got excited and said, "You're going to give me a geass."

C. C. replied, "No I won't."

Grindelwald asked, "Do you care about Lelouch?"

Lelouch proudly said, "She's obsessed with me. She thinks that I'm the coolest and handomest dude ever."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch does exaggerate quite a bit, but I am in love with him."

Grindelwald said, "How charming." He pointed his wand and said, "If you don't give me a geass I'll get rid of Lelouch."

C. C. looked over at Lelouch. Lelouch winked at her. C. C. winked back.

Grindelwald asked, "What are you doing?"

C. C. answered, "I'll give you a geass."

Grindelwald smiled and said, "Give it to me now." C. C. transferred a geass to Grindelwald. Grindelwald was very caught up in the moment. He was filled with excitement about the things that he was planning on doing with his geass.

C. C. said, "If you want to try it out look into a mirror and speak."

Grindelwald looked at his own reflection and said, "Do whatever type of power you have." He heard a loud sound effect. He asked, "What did my geass do?"

C. C. smiled and answered, "Your geass has the power to take magic away. Since you said it while looking at your own reflection you're going to be powerless."

Grindelwald nervously screamed, "No!" He tried to zap Lelouch, but nothing happened. He got more and more stressed out while screaming, "No!"

Lelouch said, "Lets leave before he has a mental breakdown." Lelouch and C. C. held hands while running out of the palace.

Grindelwald kept screaming, "No!" After ten minutes of screaming he laid down on the floor and said, "I lost everything that I had. I have no powers anymore. I'm just like all the people that have no magic." He thought about all the evil things that he had done with his magic. He sighed and said, "Perhaps this was for the best. Magic didn't make me more powerful. It made me become mad with power. Now that I have no power I have no purpose." He heard people approaching the palace. Lelouch got dozens of police officers to come. Grindelwald was too deep in thought to fight back. The police took him away.

Lelouch and C. C. started heading back to the plane. C. C. said, "You didn't get a chance to make Grindelwald help you save Japan."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah, but I did stop his evil plan. Well, you deserve most of the credit for that."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and said, "We're equal partners."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

The next night Grindelwald sat in his cell while saying, "Is magic helpful or manipulative? Am I evil or sympathetic? Questions like this may never be unanswered, but I do know that I will find a new type of magic and when I get it Lelouch and C. C. will be the first to suffer my wrath." He did a crazy sounding villain laugh. The guards rolled their eyes. Without his powers Grindelwald was just a crazy old man. He was no longer much of a threat thanks to Lelouch and C. C.


End file.
